Sonic
'Sonic '''is the main protagonist of "Sonic's Family Life", alongside his wife, Sally, as well as the protagonist of an ongoing series of video games. Appearance Sonic is a slim mobian hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six long quills on the back of his head, two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Biography First 5 years Sonic was born on 11 June 3220 during the early days of the Great War to the loving couple Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog in Mobotropolis. While his parents originally named him after his grandfathers, Sonic quickly picked up his nickname due to his incredible speed which he would use to run everywhere. Sonic eventually had his name legally changed, with no disrespect meant to his forebears. Sonic first met Sally Acorn during one of his uncle's many visits to King Maximillian Acorn. When the King realized the Great War was going badly for the Mobians, he ordered a large number of the children in the city, including his daughter and Sonic, to the sanctuary of Knothole Village under the protection of Rosie and Julayla. Sonic and his friends returned to Mobotropolis at the end of the Great War. The Archie Comics reveal that both of Sonic's parents had fallen victim to the Roboticizer, his father during the Great War and his mother after its end, forcing his Uncle Chuck to raise him alone. Sonic and his friends were present on the day Miles "Tails" Prower was born, and Sonic was sure they would grow up to be great friends. Later that same day, Dr. Robotnik took over the city, renaming it Robotropolis. During his takeover, Sonic's uncle Chuck and pet dog Muttski were captured and roboticized as well, effectively making Sonic an orphan. Sonic himself was tasked with locating as many children as he could find and bring them to the haven of Knothole by Colonel Tig Stripe, which he successfully did. While in Knothole, Sonic and Sally became inspired by Tig Stripe's band of Freedom Fighters, eventually forming their own group called the Knothole Freedom Fighters with their friends Rotor Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette and young Tails. Together they promised to overthrow Robotnik and take back their city. Freedom Fighter As a Freedom Fighter, Sonic and his friends, especially Tails, had many adventures, in the form of the battles of the Freedom Fighters and their cause against Robotnik, out of which they mostly went victorious. Many Mobians joined the Freedom Fighters, as Robotnik was aspiring to take over the entire Mobius. Realizing how much of a threat the Freedom Fighters were, Robotnik tried to create robot replicas of them. However, Sonic managed to convince, after a few confrontation, the first one of them, Metal Sonic, to betray Robotnik and join the Freedom Fighters. At some point, Robotnik tried to unleash the Dark Gaia. On that occasion, Sonic was forced to transform into a werewolf every night. He did manage to stop both Robotnik AND the Dark Gaia, with the help of the Light Gaia, who Sonic nicknamed "Chip", and whose duty was to put the world back together after Dark Gaia tore it apart. ''Super Sonic saving Mecha Sally Eventually, Robotnik roboticized Sally. However, Sonic managed to save her, again, with Chip's help. On that occasion, he, as Super Sonic, blew up Robotnik's headquarters, the Death Egg, killing him. Sonic managed to deroboticize Sally afterwards. Holy Hedgehogmony After Robotnik's death, Sonic married Sally, starting a new royal house: The House of Hedgeacorn. All Freedom Fighters were invited to the wedding. Spagonia Adventure Sonic and Sally then had their honeymoon in Spagonia. Upon returning, it is revealed that Sonic and his parents, who were deroboticized during the war, built a house for them, as a surprise for Sally. Baby Bundle Surprise Some time afterwards, Sonic and Sally were invited by Antoine and Bunnie D'Coolette at a brunch, along the rest of the Freedom Fighters. There, it is revealed that Bunnie was pregnant, which made Sally want a baby herself. She and Sonic agreed, however, to wait until they feel ready to have one. When Bunnie's twins, Jacques and Belle, were born, Sonic and Sally felt ready to have a baby themselves. The First Born Two weeks after they decided to have a baby, Sally got sick all of a sudden one morning. At the hospital, it is revealed that Sally was sick because she was pregnant. Since it was almost Christmas, Sonic and Sally decided to surprise their parents and the Freedom Fighters. Nine months later, on the 27th of September, Christina was born. Summer Baby Five years after Christina's birth, Sonic and Sally decided to have another child, as Christina asked if she'll ever have a sibling. Nine months later, on the 13th of June, Jonathan was born. Five years later, on Christmas, Sally reveals she's pregnant again, and she's expecting a girl. Episode 6 Based on the teaser, in episode 6, Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald, and his daughter, who is a good friend of Christina's, would visit Sonic and Sally. Personality Sonic is a cool and relaxed hedgehog with a big attitude. Having hardly changed since his childhood, Sonic is basically just a big kid at heart. He possesses a lot of self-confidence and has a playful, yet never mean-spirited arrogance about him, which lets him have fun even in the face of danger and crack jokes while staring evil in the eye. However, he becomes very serious when he finds his friends and family in danger. Never overestimating his abilities, Sonic believes his speed can carry him through any trial. Sonic is very impatient when it comes to waiting and will actively seek out action, which makes him ignore manners and social customs, act before thinking, and unwilling to slow down. He was, however, willing to wait when Bunnie was pregnant until he and Sally would feel ready to have a baby. Because of his attitude, Sonic also sometimes come across as egotistical, but he is never selfish in his actions. Despite his flaws, Sonic is a good-natured person with a big heart and a strong sense of justice. Fully devoted both to his friends, family and the Freedom Fighter cause, Sonic wanted to defeat Dr. Robotnik at any costs and make him pay for everything he has done, which he eventually succeeded. While thinking and planning tactically ahead is not his strong points, Sonic is clever and sometimes deduces things that other people do not, and he is skilled at developing strategies to deal with Robotnik's robots, foiling his schemes or busting his friends out of situations. Sonic also has a more emotional side, mostly expressed around Sally or his kids. Powers and abilities Sonic's greatest strength is his running speed, with the ability to run at least at supersonic speed, making him faster than any known living entity. As a testament to his speed, Sonic is able to outrun any of Dr. Robotnik's machines, with the exception of Metal Sonic, who was built to have all his powers and abilities. His speed is so great in fact that when taking off, Sonic can create powerful gusts of wind. Sonic has demonstrated near-complete mastery of his speed and can use it for both high-speed offense and defense. For example, he is able to create powerful tornados and vortexes of wind by running around in circles, which can blow opponents away. Sonic's main maneuver is the Super Spin, which is a variant on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. With this maneuver, Sonic can turn himself into a buzzsaw that can cut through earth, metal, and other dense substances. Another version of this attack allows him to rotate around his own axis and become a living drill that can burrow underground and dig through many layers of soil. Transformations Super Sonic Sonic is the only being who can harness the forces of the Power Rings. With the Power Rings, Sonic receives an increase in all physical talents and abilities. In fact, his speed is bolstered to such levels that when Sonic accelerates after charging up with a Power Ring, it is accompanied by a shock wave that emits from where he takes off. Upon collecting massive amounts of Power Rings, Sonic would transform into Super Sonic. While transformed, Super Sonic is given a vast increase in strength, speed and reflexes. Additionally, Super Sonic is granted the ability to fly, is virtually invulnerable to harm, and is capable of freeing the will of a roboticized Mobian, as seen with Mecha Sally. Sonic the Werehog When Dr. Robotnik forced Sonic to absorb Dark Gaia Energy, Sonic unwillingly gained the ability to transform into Sonic the Werehog, a mutated version of his original form. In this form, Sonic is granted increased strength, elastic arms and sharp claws. However, the corruptive influence of the energy initially caused him to become extremely violent and aggressive. However, he soon learned to exert control over himself in this form. When exposed to sunlight, he automatically reverts back to normal. Relationships Sally Sonic and Sally were childhood friends who used to play together in the royal palace during the time of the Great War. When the war started to go badly for the Mobians, Sonic and Sally were sent to the sanctuary of Knothole Village with many of the other children. When Dr. Robotnik eventually took over, the two were still in the haven of Knothole. As children, both Sonic and Sally witnessed the formation of the Original Freedom Fighters and decided that, years later, they would follow in their footsteps. During their life as Freedom Fighters, Sonic and Sally regularly got on each others' nerves, usually due to the former's ego and attitude and the latter's impatience with said qualities. However, over time, this was usually used to hide their growing infatuation with one another. Despite their disagreements, the two had a strong commitment to the Freedom Fighters and to one another, and as their commonalities grew, so did their love and respect for one another. When Sonic freed Sally from the bounty hunter Nack the Weasel, he decided he couldn't hide his feelings for Sally any longer, and proposes to her. Sally accepted the proposal, and thus Sonic became Sally's "royal consort". When Sally was kidnapped and roboticized by Robotnik, Sonic's determination to save her, as well as his link to the Light Gaia, caused him to become Super Sonic and blow up the Death Egg. Sonic and Sally's love was eventually fulfilled through their marriage.